Today a subscriber to a paging network selects areas where they wish to receive their pages. Each time a subscriber's message is processed by the paging network, the message is transmitted to all the global areas pre-selected by the subscriber to receive pages. However if a subscriber elects to receive pages at any worldwide location, the cost of transmitting a page to the subscriber will be very expensive making this technique highly inefficient. For example, if a caller residing in the same geographical location or neighborhood as a subscriber pages the subscriber, the message will be transmitted globally even though the subscriber and the caller might be a couple of miles apart. Other paging systems have gone a little bit further by allowing a subscriber to periodically update the paging network with their current global position (active area) as the subscriber travels from one location to another. Each time a paging network processes a message for a subscriber, the current global position or active area of the call receiver is validated against the areas pre-selected by the subscriber to receive pages. If the active area is within the subscriber's pre-selected area to receive pages the message is transmitted to the subscriber. As the subscriber travels from city to city or continent to continent, there will clearly be a need to alert the subscriber when they are out of their pre-selected or active paging area. Therefore, the current global active area of the call receiver should be made available to a user or subscriber in possession of the call receiver such that the network could be updated with this information when the need arises. This can only be feasible if the call receiver or pager is equipped with adequate means to resolve its position at any worldwide location.
Today, unlike other mobile telecommunication devices such as cellular telephones, pagers are utilized by a greater cross section of the population since they are relatively inexpensive to acquire. To a family, friend or business, the benefits of such a paging system will be tremendous. Individuals sending paging messages will be able to request from the paging network the global location where the paging message was sent. This will enable a caller to know the worldwide location of a callee or subscriber in possession of the call receiver each time a paging message is sent. To the network provider, the cost of transmitting a message to a subscriber will be reduced as pages will be targeted to specific global areas rather than using the conventional blind paging technique. A subscriber in possession of the call receiver will have the ability to obtain continuing global positioning information whenever necessary. A subscriber may allow callers sending a message to obtain positioning information from the network that will reveal the global position or location of the call receiver in certain instances while blocking such information from being divulged to callers in other instances. In an emergency situation the paging network could provide information regarding the global location of a distressed subscriber in possession of the call receiver.